


Fox Night

by Darkinfamous



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, No Angst, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkinfamous/pseuds/Darkinfamous
Summary: Judy comes back home after some time passed with his family, only to find Nick occupied in some really lewd activities. Rated M for smut.





	Fox Night

**Zootopia, Downtown. Friday. 21:26 p.m.**

Another hard day of work was coming to an end in Zootopia. Mammals were finally leaving their jobs to go back to their places, the luckiest of which had someone waiting for them at home or were preparing to face a night of crazyness going from bar to bar until they couldn’t walk anymore.

  
Judy was one of them, though the only thing she was going to do once in her apartment was eating what Nick had left in the fridge and then going to bed. The doe was just returning from two weeks of vacantion to her family’s farm, and while she appreciated to spend time with her parents and sinblings, it was nice to go back to the usual routine. Surprisingly, having three-hundres close relatives could be quite tiring.

  
The doe finally arrived in front of her building. She came in and climbed the stairs to the second floor, where her and Nick’s apartment was. They had decided to be roomies some months earlier, when Judy had came to the point she couldn’t handle being in that shoebox of her old apartment anymore. Nick’s house was big enough for both of them -he had done a favor to the owner, so he didn’t even have to pay the rent- and the fox didn’t mind to share, so the solution had been simple. Still, sometimes she felt more like a host than an actual resident.  
Judy stopped in front of her door and took her keys out, but when she took the handle she realized the door was open.

  
_What the hell_?

  
That was absurd, of course. So many years in the streets had made Nick quite paranoid about safety matters, and he always checked twice that all his windows and the door were closed before leaving or going to sleep. When she had moved in there, he had gotten even worse. There was no way he had left it open for any reason at all.

  
The doe pushed the door just enough to let her in and closed it softly behind her. She knew her tiredness could be a heavy disadvantage if there really was someone in the apartment, but that place was designed for mammals of small to medium size and she was sure that, unless her enemy had been trained or armed, she could take them down easily. Then her sensitive ears caught a low sound coming from the living room, like a muffled moan repeating all out, and Judy’s resolution started to fade in confusion. The doe slowly approached the room and pushed the door a little bit, just enough to let her peek in. That exact moment a strong mixture of sweet scents assaulted her nose, overwhelming her. The bunny’s eyes widened.

  
The entire room was a mess. The furniture was overturned, laying all around the room along with books and DVDs’ casings. Even the carpet had been pushed against a wall. At its place there was a big, female canine, probably a wolf. Her marvelous black and white fur all ruffled and messed up, and she was painting heavily as a fox with orange fur and black ears mounted over her. It took her a moment to realize the fox was Nick.

  
The tod was pounding her relentlessly, his crotch hitting the female’s one at a speed that belonged more to a bunny than a fox. His movements were so constant that seemed mechanic, like he had studied to find the perfect rhythm to screw her. The male’s eyes were slightly opened and locked on the wolf’s face. His pupils didn’t leave her muzzle not even for a moment. Judy didn’t know if it was more a romantic thing, or just a way to stay more focused.

  
A large puddle of fluids had already formed on the pavement near the wolf’s waists, and more of them added to the others as her swollen pussy started to squirt, forcing the female to shut her eyes and threw her head backwards in a loud growl. Her orgasm came and shook her body at the point Judy could see her trembling even from that distance. What really caught her attention, thought, was Nick’s reaction. Even during the wolf’s climax, the tod didn’t stop from moving his hips: he kept on thrusting stubbornly, clenching his teeth and increasing the strength of his movements as the spasmodic twitch of her inner walls around his cock milked him tighter. It was like he didn’t even care about his own pleasure, as the female lying under him was the only one that mattered.

  
Judy didn’t notice the effects that sight was having on her until she lowered her eyes and saw her right paw slipping in her jeans. The doe moved her legs and felt her underwear glued to her crotch, dripping of her own secretions. She bit her lower lips and took the paw out, ashamed of herself. She was thinking about touching herself while watching her best friend fucking? It was twisted. But instead of stop looking or going away, the bunny raised her head again and looked within the room, panting softly.

  
Nick’s body was now leaned over the wolf, his tongue gently playing with her breasts. The continue licks he was giving to her nipples seemed more like caresses than a way to give her pleasure, thought Judy was sure it would feel heavenly anyway, as confirmed by the half-opened muzzle of the female. The doe was expecting Nick to be eager to cum too -It would’ve been just fair, considering the treatment he had reserved to her- but once again he left her wordless. The fox’s thrusting, while not done at all, had gotten much slower now, probably to give the wolf some time to recover from the roller coaster he had gotten her on. His basin was literally the only moving part of his body, aside from his tongue and the happy wagging of his tail. Judy felt her heart pumping in her throat as she saw the fox moving his crotch backwards, sliding his cock out of her until the tip was the only thing touching her labia, just to drive it in her again. Each time the female jolted in pleasure, a soft moan leaving her mouth. Her fluids were still leaking out of her pussy, dripping along her ss and falling on the floor. The sound of Nick’s cock smashing in her sex soon returned damp, a clear sign she was getting wet again and therefore ready for another ride soon.

  
The tod was nibbling her right nipple when she suddenly raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Nick popped the nipple out of his muzzle, then licked it another couple of times and looked at her, his paws still wrapped around her breasts.

  
“Again?”.

  
That was all he needed to ask. His voice was firm, but the panting betrayed the cost of his efforts. The wolf didn’t even try to talk, she just nodded before leaning her head back on the pavement with a groan of satisfaction. The tod laughed, amused by her reaction, and then buried his muzzle in the curve of her neck just to give her a gentle bite. It probably had some kind of meaning for the two canines, but Judy didn’t know it.  
The frequence of Nick’s movements grew exponentially. He made sure to sink all of his length in the wolf’s sex in one thrust, yet his speed kept rising by seconds. The bulging thing at the base of the fox’s cock was throbbing like crazy now, having reached sizes bigger than Judy’s own fist. The doe couldn’t give it a decent look, ‘cause before she realized it the tod slammed his paws on the floor and started to fuck her so fast that Judy’s eyes fatigued to follow his movements. He pounded her like a jackhammer, each push so strong the female’s legs spasmed. Her mouth couldn’t stop from drooling on the floor as her pussy swallowed him whole, spurting at the same time a seemingly endless amount of fluids whose sole purpose was letting him slide in her easier. The secretions that had the time to fall on her fur were sent in the air every time his crotch smashed against hers, just to end up on Nick’s coat or splashing on the pavement around them. The fox’s throat let out a deep growl as he kept driving himself into her senseless, until another climax shook the wolf from head to toe and forced her to call his name.

  
That crossed the line. Not capable to handle it anymore and conscious that they weren’t going to be finished anytime soon, Judy lowered her head on the pavement and walked away from the door, breathing heavily. Her legs were trembling and the lower part of her belly was burning like liquid fire. The doe grabbed her jacket and the keys before going out of the apartment and closing the door behind her, sure that as loud as she could be, those two couldn’t hear her anyway.

  
**Thirty minutes later**.

  
Violet Hopps was the only one of Judy’s sinblings that had decided to live in the city. The doe was a psychologist, and a good one to add. She also made the best tea in the entire Hopps’ family. Asking her for help had been instinctive for Judy.

  
“So” Violet asked, observing Judy gently sipping the tea she had made, “you’ve seen Nick having sex on your apartment’s floor”.

  
The doe nodded.

  
“With a wolf”.

  
Judy nodded again, and Violet raised an eyebrow. The bunny took her own cup of tea in one paw and drunk, then leaned it back on the table and left her eyes wondering a little on her sister’s face.

  
“Look sis, I don’t want to diminish your trauma or anything, but when you came in my apartment shaking like a leaf I thought you had witnessed a murder, not that you had inadvertently assistested to some R-rated action”.

  
“But that’s the point”, replied the bunny-cop, shouting. “I didn’t assist ‘inadvertently’. I stayed there and watched, even after I realized what they were doing”.

  
“And that’s wrong?”.

  
“Yes”.

  
“Why? Because it makes you a pervert? Everyone is a pervert, some are just good at hiding it. Also part of guilt is to put on Nick. I mean, screwing on the living room pavement without even locking the apartment’s door? He was lucky it was just you and not a robber, thought I don’t know if someone would rob a house where is going on a session of sex inculding a wolf. Females can get quite violent if interrupted. Did you and Nick agree about this?”.

  
“This what?”.

  
“Sex in your apartment with strangers. Did you talk about it?”.

  
Judy shook her head.

  
“No. We never did. I mean, I didn’t think about it. I never even thought that Nick was interested in those thing”.

  
“He’s a young male in springtime, no wonder he is. Not everyone is so focused on work at the point of not caring about anything else”.

  
“I don’t care only about work”.

  
“That’s an interesting reply, considering I never said it was you I was so talking about”.

  
Judy grunted. “Don’t go all psychicological on me now, okay? That was the most embarrassing thing ever happened to me. What the heck do I do, now?”.

  
“Well, I’m pretty sure Nick was not expecting you to come home so soon. He was thinking about having some fun and then putting all in order before you arrived, so you don’t need to worry about him leaving the apartment in a mess. It was a honest mistake. Tomorrow you just go back home and have a talk to him about what happened tonight”.

  
Judy sighed.

  
“I’m not sure I can do that”.

  
“Seriously?” Violet said, raising up from the seat. “You pass the time knocking out rhinos and you can’t tell your friend you saw him doing lewd stuff?”.

  
“I’d choose to fight against rhinos every day of the week if it meant not having to talk with Nick about that”, she answered, and then leaned her muzzle over a paw. “Do you think I should be angry?”.

  
Violet, who was now cleaning some some dishes in the kitchen’s sink, turned over her sister and looked at her with wrinkled eyebrows.

  
“What the hell should you be angry for? Poor guy had a girl and a free house and decided to do what anyone would have done at his place. I don’t think he was expecting you to show up and see it. Yelling at him would mean being cruel for the sake of being cruel”. She came back to washing the dishes. “Just make it clear the next time he has to tell you first, so nothing like this happens again”.

  
Judy took another sip of tea, her eyes lost in the void.“Bah. I don’t think I’d have been able to be angry anyway. You think there will be a next time?”.

  
Violet shrugged. “Sexual frustration is not a nice thing for a tod, more so if it’s as attractive as Nick. Therefore, there will be another time”. The doe made a pause to chuckle. “Unless you want to provide for it by yourself, of course”.

  
Silence. None of them did or said anything for quite a while. In the end, Judy finished her tea and stood up.

  
“So, can I sleep on the couch?”.

  
“I have a guest room, you know”

  
“I don’t want you to prepare it for me if I’ll only stay for one night. Just give me a blanket. I’ll be good”.

  
Violet shrugged, then brought her some sheets and a pillow. The two does talked a little more about their jobs, then it got so late they decided to end the night there. Violet disappeared in her bedroom and Judy stayed in the living room, laying on the couch in silence.

  
_Damn, this will be awkward,_ she thought, and then turned on her side and tried to sleep.

* * *

  
The next day Violet woke her up at half past ten, telling her she was sure Nick had cleaned the apartment for that hour and she had to fix that problem as fast as she could. Judy groaned and brought herself to the bathroom and dressed with some new clothes her sister lent her. She didn’t even have breakfast, too anxious to eat anything. In the end she just greeted Violet and got out of the apartment.

  
Judy arrived in front of Nick’s door twenty minutes later. She opened her ears as much as possible, but still heard no weird noises coming from within the apartment. Intentioned to end the matter in a quiet way, the bunny knocked on the door a few times and then waited. Some seconds later a sound of heavy steps going in her direction made her shiver. When the door opened, she found the wolf from last night gazing at her with a smile on her face. When their gazes crossed the smile fell for a second, then came back wider than before.

  
“Oh, ehy. You must be Judy. Nick told me you were coming home today”, she said, reaching for her paw. “I’m Marla, by the way. Marla Stevenson”.

  
The doe took her paw in hers and shook it, forcing herself to smile. “Judy Hopps, but you already know that. You’re a friend of Nick’s?

  
The expression on Marla’s face stiffened, and Judy immediately realized what a stupid question that was. The wolf smiled awkwardly.

  
“I guess you could say that. So, you’re coming in? I was just doing breakfast”.

  
“Oh, uh...Yes, of course. Thank you”.

  
Marla stepped away to let her come in, then closed the door behind them. The two females went in the kitchen, and Judy sat at the table while the other went for the stove.

  
“So, what do rabbits eat in the morning?” Marla asked, scrambling some eggs. “I mean, I never cooked anything for a prey”.

  
“Don’t worry. Just lend me the honey and couple of toast. I’ll be good”.

  
“Sure. If you can wait some minutes, I’m baking some biscuits too”.

  
“Really? You prepared them?”.

  
“I doubt Nick would do it” she replied, lending Judy a pack of toast and a pot of honey. The doe chuckled a bit and opened the pot. That wolf was quite nice, she had to admit it. Judy looked at her going back to the stove and pouring some tea in the kettle, humming a song she didn’t recognize.

  
“Where’s him, by the way?”, asked Judy, munching a toast. Marla stopped humming and let out a giggle.

  
“Still sleeping. Or more probably, he’s already awake and simply doesn’t want to get up”.

  
“Sounds like Nick all right”.

  
“I can call him, if you want”.

  
“Better leave him to be. He can be so childish if someone pushes him out of bed in the morning”. _And I bet this time he has his good reasons._

  
Marla shrugged. “So, how did the travel go? Nick told me you were going to see your family”.

  
Judy’s eyebrows wrinkled. How much did that fox tell her, exactly? “Yes, I uh…I went to stay from them a little. It had been a while since last time, and my father was starting to think I had forget about them. You know how fathers are”.

  
“I sure do. When I went to college, dad didn’t stop crying for two weeks. You should have seen my mother’s face. And they say females are more emotive than males, right?”.

  
Judy chuckled. So, she went to college. Guess Nick hadn’t picked her up in some random bar. Or maybe he did? Actually, Nick didn’t look like the kind of guy pick girls up in a bar at all. They probably met on the job. Was she a cop, or...

  
The door opened. Both Judy and Marla turned their heads and saw Nick on the doorstep, completely naked. The fox yawned, then walked in the room while stroking his eyes. He then lowered his eyes and saw Judy no more than three feet away from him, her cheeks turned red and her eyes wide-open.

  
“Oh. Ehy, Judy” he said, not embarassed at all. “Didn’t expect you so soon. Parents kicked you outta home?”.

  
Judy’s eyebrows wrinkled. He sounded a little boozed. Did he and Marla drink once she went west away? The wolf shook her head and grabbed a biscuit. She seemed embarassed, probably because at that point it was clear what they had been doing the night before.

  
“Nick, put some clothes on”.

  
“Why? Judy’s already seen me naked. Tell her Judy”.

  
“It was an accident and it left me scarred for life”.

  
“I see you grew yourself a sense of humour. That’s a step on the right direction. Now stop talking, will you? I got an headache”.

  
The fox went to the stoves, grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee.

  
“When did you arrive?”.

  
“Uh…ten minutes ago” Judy replied, “Just straight out from the farm”.

  
“How’s your family doing?”.

  
“Not bad. Big mais production this year”. Judy and Marla looked at each other, exchanging a significative look. Marla smirked.

  
“Ehy Nicky”.

  
“What”.

  
“Shouldn’t you make presentations now?”.

  
The tod blinked, then looked at them like they were ghosts.

  
“Oh, right. Presentations. I thought you already did that”.

  
“Would be nice if you did them officially”.

  
“Can’t we do it another time? I feel like shit”.

  
“I’m sure saying our names won’t kill you”.  
Nick sighed.

  
“Alright”. The fox pointed the cup at Judy. “Marla that’s Judy Hopps, my partner in the police”. He then pointed the cup at Marla. “Judy that’s Marla Stevenson, ZNN reporter”.

  
Judy looked at her. “You’re a journalist?”.

  
“Kinda. Just passed the tests. I thought interviewing Nick could be a good way to launch my name, that’s how we met”. She gazed at him. “Still haven’t got my interview, by the way”.

  
Nick smirked. “Don’t worry. You’ll get all the interviews you want later”.

  
Judy wondered if they were talking about an actual interview or something else. Considering Marla’s smile at his reply, probably the second one.

  
“Well, I think this should be a good moment for me to go” the wolf said, raising from the table.

  
“You can stay if you want” said Judy. She actually liked that girl. Marla chuckled and smiled kindly before fixing her clothes and grabbing her bag.

  
“Thanks, but I got an appointment I can’t miss. We could meet later, if you want. My afternoon’s free”.

  
“We’ll see if we can find a hole in the agenda” Nick replied, and Marla chuckled again. The female then went for the door, but Judy didn’t miss the soft brush of their tails when she passed next to him. The wolf waved her paw in their direction one last time and then got out of that apartment. Nick cracked his fingers.

  
“You like her?”.

  
Judy turned over him. “What?”.

  
“Marla. You like her?”.

  
“I don’t think I know her enough to say it”.

  
“I’m sure you will. She’s pretty nice”. Nick took another sip of coffee. “So, what was that bullshit about coming home only today?”.

  
“It’s the truth”.

  
“Really? Living room’ s door kinda smelled like you yesterday. And I mean a fresh smell, not faint traces You teleported or something?”.

  
Judy gulped.

  
“I-”.

  
“You okay with it?”.

  
“Eh?”.

  
“Because if you are, I’m okay with it too” Nick said. He looked guilty. “I didn’t want to bring her here, I know I could have paid a hotel or something. It just happened so fast I didn’t even realize it. And if you wanna know, it doesn’t bother me that you saw us. Incidents happens”.

  
The doe didn’t reply. What the hell was she supposed to do? She was expecting to be the one asking for forgiveness, not the contrary.

  
“I’m sorry too” Judy said. “I mean, for seeing you and all. I heard some noises and thought somebody was trying to rob the apartment. Definitely didn’t expect that turn of events”.

  
“We’re okay, then?”.

  
“Of course. Just tell me first next time you want to bring a female here, alright?”.

  
Nick smiled and passed a paw on his head. “Will do, carrots, will do. I’m glad we solved it like adults for once. Kinda thought you were going to be angry or something”.

  
“Really?”.

  
“Yeah. Jealous, too”.

  
“Hah. You wish”.

  
“You have problem meeting her this afternoon? I’ll finish that interview and then we can, I don’t know, hang out or something. It’s not like we have to do much anyway”.

  
Judy smirked. “You sure it’s not better if I leave you two alone?”.

  
“Not everything is about sex, carrots. I’m sure Marla and I can last a few hours without jumping each other’s bones”.

  
“Really?”.

  
“Nah. But we will wait until you get tired of our flirting and go back home in exasperation”. He laughed and leaned the cup on the table. “I think I’ll go take a shower”.

  
“Leave some hot water for me”.

  
“Said the bunny who always finishes the shampoo”.

  
“At least I don’t take two hours to clean my fur”.

  
“’At least I don’t take two hours to clean my fur’” Nick repeated, mimicking her voice in a high-pitched tone “Joke around as much as you like, carrots. We both knew you’re just jealous”.

  
Judy giggled and observed the tod as he tail-wagged his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. That had been a really weird morning, she thought, grabbing a biscuit. Resting a little bit before midnoon would have been nice, but nothing forced her not to go with Nick and meet Marla later on. She was actually pretty curious to meet her again.

And then a thought hit her.

  
_Shit. I hope they used protection._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes. I know. Everybody thought I was dead. But surprise, I'm not.  
> I don't have words to say how sorry I am for disappearing all this time nor i have some way to justify myself. I promise I'll try to be more present and update more stories from now on. Have faith in a poor sorry writer, that's all I ask. For now, here's a little thing I wrote just so you could realize I'm still alive. I hope you like it.
> 
> P.S.: no, I don't know if I will continue "The bet". I'm thinking about it, thought.


End file.
